The invention pertains to an apparatus for dry processing optical media, in particular, the apparatus is directed to an apparatus for dry processing thermographic print media formed of a substrate, an overlying laminated disposable peel sheet, and an intermediate multicomponent image layer of image forming materials and thermally sensitive adhesives joining the substrate and peel sheet. The print media is supplied from a feeder to an optical drum printer for thermal printing an image on the image layer adhered to the substrate; then to a peeler which separates the disposable peel sheet from the substrate; then to a laminator for protecting the print media image formed on the substrate; and finally to a discharge.
There are a number of systems available for dry processing thermographic print media. Such systems typically employ supply sheets of print media, one at a time, to an optical drum printer which employs a helical scanning laser to expose the media. The thus exposed media is then transferred to a peeler or delaminator which separates the exposed media from a disposable peel sheet and then sometimes to a laminating device which forms a protective coating on the exposed media.
While the general process is known (e.g., feeding, exposing, peeling and laminating), the various systems currently available, require improvement. For example, some systems are complex and while effective, may not be as efficient as desirable.
It has also been noticed that a variety of options are available for supplying, transporting and processing the thermographic media, some of which options appear to be more readily facilitated than others. The options include positionment of the various elements, including the feeder, the printer, the peeler and the laminator within a confined space. The relative location of the various elements can have a profound effect on the speed, efficiency and cost of manufacturing such a system. Further, the options are complicated by the fact that the thermographic print media is specifically designed to fracture along a frangible tab so that the peel sheet may be separated from the exposed media. While this thermographic print media is robust when handled properly, it can experience premature delamination if it is stressed excessively. This is particularly true if the thermographic material is handled in such a way that a stress is placed on the frangible tab before the stripping or peeling operation is imminent.